disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lion Guard
The Lion Guard are a team of animals who's duty is to protect the Pride Lands and the Circle of Life; currently led by Kion and formerly led by the late Scar. Their meeting place is the Lair of the Lion Guard. Background History The Lion Guard is a group tasked with the job of defending the Pride Lands from danger, and is traditionally led by the second born child of the Lion King. The leader is bestowed with the Roar of the Elders, which helps them in battle. The first Lion Guard were led by a lion named Askari, the second born son of one of the previous Lion Kings, Askari and his Lion Guard were also responsible for forging peace between lions and elephants in the Pride Lands. Each member of the Lion Guard has a title, depending on their personalities, physical or mystical attributes; the leader is always the fiercest while the other members are the bravest, fastest, strongest and keenest of sight. All members are bestowed a marking upon their shoulder in the shape of a lion's head. Prior to Kion's Lion Guard, previous Lion Guards consisted of only lions. Scar led the Lion Guard before Kion, but he allowed the power of the roar to go to his head, causing him to become irresponsible with his duties and abusive of his powers. He then decided to overthrow his older brother, Mufasa and take his place as the ruler of the Pride Lands. He wanted his Lion Guard to help him, but they refused. In rage, Scar murdered them with the roar, but by using the power for evil, he lost it completely. Many years later, Kion, the second born child of Simba and Nala and Scar's great-nephew, inherits the power of the Roar of the Elders and he becomes the new leader of the new Lion Guard. Kion recruits his friends, Bunga, Ono, Beshte and Fuli, to be part of the new Lion Guard despite the fact they are not lions. After being informed by Kiara, Simba confronts his son and scolds him for his decision (incorrectly) believing that he wasn't taking his new responsibility seriously. Eventually, after Kion and his friends defeat Janja, Simba decides to accept Kion's decision and warmly welcomes the new Lion Guard. Notable Lion Guard Members *Askari (leader of the first Lion Guard; deceased) **Askari's Lion Guard (deceased) *Scar (formerly) **Scar's Lion Guard (deceased) *Kion *Simba (temporary leader; during Kion's absence) **Bunga (bravest) **Fuli (fastest; presumably second-in-command) **Ono (keenest of sight) **Beshte (strongest) **Jasiri (honorable member) Trivia *Fuli is the first known female member of any Lion Guard. Gallery The Lion Guard Kion's Friends.jpg|A preview of of the Lion Guard KiarawithGuard.png|The new Lion Guard led by Kion Imagetlgpapnfatlg.jpeg|A painting of the previous Lion Guard saving Nala's father Imagetlgtromlair.png|The Lair of the Lion Guard Cave.png|A painting of the new Lion Guard led by Kion Admire.png|The Lion Guard's lair Hug.png Scar's Guard.png|A painting of the previous Lion Guard led by Scar The-legend-of-scar .png|Scar's destroys the Lion Guard with the power of the Roar of the Elders Guard and Laini.png Guard smiles at Ono.png Category:Lions Category:Leopards and Cheetahs Category:Cats Category:Mustelidaes Category:Hippopotamuses Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Females Category:TV Animation characters Category:Animated characters Category:African characters Category:Singing characters Category:Character groups Category:Kids Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Badgers Category:The Lion Guard